The Kissing Bet
by AshleysTheName
Summary: Draco would never understand the inner mind of Luna Lovegood. Written for the Almost Kiss Competition


_**Written for HedwigBlack's Almost Kiss Competition! Enjoy.**_

* * *

_Attempt Number 1_

"Hello there, Luna," Draco said in his trademark sexy-smooth voice he used exclusively for flirting. It might surprise one that Draco would go after such a girl; she was associated with Potty, Weasel, and Buck Tooth. Not to mention she was completely loony, hence the very popular nickname.

_Ho_wever, it was no secret that she was attractive: curly hair down to her waist, a petite frame, and large eyes. Even her wacky outfits seemed almost alluring. So Draco set out to make her his, or at least get a kiss. In reality, it had started out as bet from Blaise to see if he could get a kiss from her, but he knew he wouldn't mind one.

They had been sitting in the library and incredibly bored. They needed another was a routinely occurrence.

"Person?" Draco had asked.

"Luna Lovegood." Blaise answered. Draco did not flinch.

"Time frame?"

"One day."

"Challenge accepted. Peace of cake." He advanced towards Luna.

Draco was leaning against a wall that met a bookshelf, Luna browsing through books about magical creatures. Her light eyes darted around and her fingers graced the spine of the books. She softly bit her lip in contemplation.

"Why hello, Draco," she said in her dreamy voice, tearing her eyes away from the books. "Why are you talking like that? Are you sick? It is nargle season, you know." She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "They're everywhere," she warned.

He coughed, regaining his composure and back to his normal voice, "Erm, no. No I'm not sick."

"Are you sure? The nargles get me every year around this time. I'd watch out if I were you. Here, take this." She slid a bottle cap necklace around her neck and onto his. "That should keep them away. I've got plenty if you need more!" She said and skipped away, book in hand.

Draco scowled at a laughing Blaise in the corner; he had witnessed the whole thing.

..

_Attempt Number 2_

"Hey, Luna" Draco said in a normal voice, as he sat by her underneath a large oak tree. The fall leaves were blowing peacefully and aimlessly in the wind, like Luna's long hair.

"Hi again, Draco," she said. She grabbed a hair tie from her wrist and was about to put it in her hair.

"Oh no, allow me," Draco said smoothly. He grabbed the hair tie and lightly pulled her hair in a ponytail. He knew how to send shivers up a girl's spine.

There wasn't any reaction from Luna. No shivers. No wanting look on her face. "Thank you," she simply said, patting him on the head like he was a child. He forced himself to keep his cool.

"You know, Luna, I've been thinking lately. And I've wondered why we aren't together," he said, reaching for her small, pale hand.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "Well, what do you mean, we're here together right now," she said.

For a Ravenclaw, she was incredibly daft.

She checked her watch on her slender wrist. "Oh my! I have to go! I forgot to feed the thestrals today! Goodbye, Draco!"

She took her hand from his and rushed back to the castle. Draco sighed.

Overhead he heard a laughing noise. He looked up in the trees to see Blaise cracking up with hysterical laughter.

Draco just scoffed and walked away, laughter following his every step.

..

_Attempt Number 3_

Draco ignored Blasie's comments about what a failure he was. Draco Malfoy was never a failure! He could get any girl he wanted.

I mean, he got Pansy! (Which was actually no accomplishment because she flung herself at everything that had a heartbeat).

And, he got….he got….He was tired of thinking about it. It was time for action.

He met Luna next in the potions class that they shared together. Even though she was a year younger, she was in an advanced at potions and bumped up a year. Because of this not many people talked to her except for Granger Danger.

He wasn't really listening to Snape's monotone voice, but he perked up when he heard the word 'partners'.

"…you can pick your own partners. Everyone understand?" Snape ignored the mudbloods raised hand-one of the many reasons why he was Draco's favorite teacher-and dismissed them.

He knew Granger would go for Luna, so he pushed aside a couple of Hufflepuffs and flung himself towards Luna before she could have the chance to claim the dreamy-eyed girl. He knocked over a few desks and students in the process. "Wanna be partners?" he asked, out of breath.

"I'd be delighted to, Draco!" Luna said. "I'll get the cauldron."

Grangie shot him a menacing glare from a few desks down (which he returned whole-heartedly), where she had to be paired with the overly pompous Ernie Macmillan. No doubt this would get back to Potty the Plant and Weaselbee. He snorted internally. Like he cared.

Luna came back, cauldron in hand. Draco had no idea what they were making. He glanced at the board: Wideye Potion. Seemed easy enough, not that he had any intention of actually making a potion.

He looked at Luna's pink lips, slightly pursed at she examined the book. He had-er-other things on his mind than a potion. He was thankful that he didn't share this class with Blaise.

He was tired of playing games. He was just going to do it. He was going to be spontaneous. Girls liked that stuff, right?

He shut the book forcefully and looked into Luna's eyes. He noticed they were gray, like his.

"Why Draco, that was rude," she said. She looked into his eyes. Her confusion melted. She may be loony, but she was still a girl.

"Luna," Draco whispered. He leaned in slightly, closing the space between them. Her hot breath was on his lips and…

"Mr. Malfoy, do you and Ms. Lovegood have any intention of actually starting the assignment?" he asked, staring at the closed book and raising an eyebrow.

"You've _got _to be kidding me," Draco said, wanting to rip his hair out. He had gotten closer than he ever had before!

"Yes, yes of course-" Luna started, frantically flipping to the page of the potion.

"Ten points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw." He said and walked away.

_Scratch that_ Draco thought _Snape isn't my favorite teacher._

_.._

_Attempt Number 4_

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Joking. Me." Blaise said in between laughter. He seemed to be laughing quite a lot today. Pumpkin juice was spilling everywhere and people were starting stare. "Now _this _is a good one. Truly brilliant. I-" he didn't finish because he erupted into more laughter.

Draco had just finished telling him what had happened earlier in potions. He was starting to regret that decision.

People at the Slytherin table were craning their necks to see what all of the commotion was about. Draco gritted his teeth. "Will you shut it?" he said between clenched teeth. He didn't want the whole world to know about it.

"Sorry, mate. I truly am. This is just too funny. The day is almost over and you haven't even come _close _to kissing her! I mean, in our last bet it took you about an hour to kiss Abbott."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "First of all, I _did _come close today, and I will succeed. And second of all, Abbott is a Hufflepuff, that's different. Hufflepuffs will basically do anything you ask them too. They're just little puppies."

"True. But this is _Loony Lovegood _for Merlin's sake. She doesn't even know what's going on half of the time."

Draco drank some of his pumpkin juice, contemplating this for a moment. "I know. I can do this."

"By the way, nice necklace," Blaise snickered. Draco scowled and ripped it off of his neck.

..

The next (and final) time that they met was at the edge of the grounds, where the green grass met the forbidden forest. Draco, the sneaky little fox he was, overheard her talking about taking a walk there after dinner.

Of course, Blaise remarked that this was no incredible feat, and he just happened to be in the right place and the right time. That was beside the point, however.

He sat on a large rock with the wind was nipping at his face. He could see the Jolly Giant's shack not far away.

It wasn't long before a dirty blonde girl was walked by, wand tucked behind her left ear. She noticed Draco sitting on the rock and walked towards him. He patted the empty spot besides him where she sat down.

"It's funny how I keep bumping into you, Draco." She said, struggling to get on the rock because of her height. He offered an arm to help her up.

Yea, real funny.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Draco said.

"Oh that's quite alright. Ravenclaw is still in first, anyways! And I'm fairly certain our potion came out great."

"You know what else I think is great?" Draco asked, giving 'the look' that made the ladies crazy.

"What is that?"

"You." He said smoothly in that flirty voice. Perfect. He knew he had her under his spell now.

"Oh my word, Draco!"

He smiled contently. It finally worked.

"You're talking in that voice again. I know you're sick! We have to go see Madam Pomfrey."

She tugged on his robes and slid off the rock. His smile faded. It was replaced by anger and frustration. It had taken him all day to kiss this blasted girl!

"Luna!" he said in an exasperated tone and slid off the rock. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm. Not. Sick." He said.

Her brow furrowed. "Are you sure? Your voice says otherwise and you aren't even wearing your necklace! I know the exact symptoms of Nargle Fever. First, there is a change in voice. Next, you start getting headaches and then-"

"Luna! Stop it." His arms were still on her shoulders. She stopped and he looked at her grayish eyes again. Again he started to lean in. This time their lips were mere centimeters away. He was going to do it! Take that, Blaise!

She wriggled out of his arms. "What? Don't kiss me, you might get me sick!" she said. She quickly slid another necklace around his neck before skipping away, her blonde hair flailing behind her. It was beginning to rain.

Draco just stood there, dumfounded. He would never understand the inner mind of Luna Lovegood.

_**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! I apologize for my pathetic excuse of nicknames for people.**_


End file.
